


[Podfic] Family, Fortitude, Fence-building, and Friendly Propaganda

by shadydave, Subsequent



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Australian Accent, Conspiracy, Deaf Character, Deleted Scenes, M/M, Meet the Family, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subsequent/pseuds/Subsequent
Summary: "Don't worry," says Cecil. "They'll like you.""You think so?" asks Carlos."Of course!" says Cecil. "Sure, you're maybe a tiny bit of an outsider, but my family is almost as tolerant as I am!"Carlos stares at him. "Steve Carlsberg is your brother-in-law," he says.Podfic





	[Podfic] Family, Fortitude, Fence-building, and Friendly Propaganda

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family, Fortitude, Fence-building, and Friendly Propaganda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846628) by [shadydave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave). 



>   
>  Takes place between Chapters 10 and 11 of [Love is All You Need to Destroy Your Enemies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2207475).  
> Intro/Outro: [Arp and Piano Beat](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Podington_Bear/Background/ArpandPianoBeat) \- Podington Bear | [Blaster 47](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Glass_Boy/ENJOY/Blaster_47) \- Glass Boy

  


 

Length: 01:17:17

 

**Download:** [**.mp3**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/ShadyDave/Family,%20Fortitude,%20Fence-building,%20and%20Friendly%20Propaganda/mp3%20-%20Family%20Fortitude%20-%20Podficced%20by%20Subsequent%20and%20Written%20by%20ShadyDave.mp3) (142MB) | [**.m4b**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/ShadyDave/Family,%20Fortitude,%20Fence-building,%20and%20Friendly%20Propaganda/m4b%20-%20Family%20Fortitude%20-%20Podficced%20by%20Subsequent%20and%20Written%20by%20ShadyDave.m4b) (62.4MB)

_ to download ⇾ right click, save as _

 

Stream here:  


_ flash must be enabled to stream: this may not work on mobile devices _

  


Please comment if you enjoy! Thanks ♥


End file.
